Fairy Tail x Rave Master
by Fanaticasailormoon
Summary: Un dia en busca de un mago, dos grupos se conoceran y tendran unas peculiar aventura. Si quieres saber más pasa a leer


En un pueblo muy lejano, se encontraban **Lucy **y **Happy** buscando a **Natsu.**

**Lucy**: Cielos, ¿Cómo se las arregla **Natsu** para perderse?

**Happy:** El carruaje en donde viajamos, terminó hecho un desastre. Tan pronto llegamos al pueblo, el caballo entró en pánico y salió corriendo.

**Happy** y **Lucy** no se dan cuenta que alguien se esta acercando a ellos.

**Lucy:** Bleh, deseo terminar rápido con este trabajo. He ir a dar un paseo...

**Happy:** ¿Qué tal si terminamos el trabajo nosotros?

**Lucy: **No hay forma de que lo hagamos. Nuestro objetivo es un usuario con increíble poder mágico.

Esa persona se ha agachado mirando a **Happy.**

**¿?:** ¡Ah! ¿Qué tipo de insecto es este?

**Lucy:** !

**Happy:** ¡¿Insecto?! - dice sorprendido

**Happy** se pone a llorar y se esconde detras de **Lucy.**

**Happy:** ¡**Lucy**...me han llamado pájaro antes, pero esta es la primera que alguien me llama insecto! - lo dice llorando.

**Lucy**: ¿Q...quién eres tú?

**¿?**: Soy **Eli,** oye ¿has visto a un chico con cabello plateado todo despeinado y puntiaguido por aqui?

**Lucy: **Nop, nosotros estamos buscando a un chico con el cabello rosado, todo despeinado y puntiaguido...

**Elie**: Oh de verdad...asi que ambas estamos buscando lo mismo...

**Lucy:** Si, pero nuestro amigo que se perdio tiene el cabello rosado,...

**Elie** ve a **Happy** ''distraido'' y lo coje con los brazos.

**Elie:** ¿Puedo tener este lindo insecto por favor?

**Lucy:** Si no comienzas a comportarte te golpearé la semana que viene

**Happy:** Más importante aún, ¿Podemos terminar con este ''error''?

Mientras en otro lugar podemos ver a **Natsu **mareado y apollado en una pared.

**Natsu:** GHHRGHFMGFF...GEHH...GMMF..voy a vomitar...

**¿?**: Oye...¿Estás bien?

**Natsu:** ¿Eh? - se gira y ve al chico-

**¿?**: No te ves muy bien. ¿Quieres una mano?

**Natsu**: ...Nah, estoy bien...

**¿?:** No puedo sólo dejarte aqui,

Asi el chico lo coje por un brazo y se la pasa por su espalda.

**¿?: **Vamos.

**Natsu:** NGHH...eres un buen tipo.

**¿?:** Mi nombre es **Haru**.

**Natsu: **Soy **Natsu.** **Natsu** de **Fairy Tail.**

**Haru:** ¿**Fairy Tail**?

**Natsu:** Es un gremio de magos. ¿No has escuchado de el?

**Haru: **Bueno, solo soy un chico de campo...

**Natsu:** - Empieza a oler a comida - ¡Ohh! ¡Eso huele!

Va corriendo hacia la comida.

**Natsu**: ¡ Oh si! ¡Caracoles al fuego son totamente lo mejor ! - comiendo contento -

**Haru:** ¡¿Te has perdido?! ¡Qué diablos amigo?! - sorprendido con ojos en blanco - _¿Q...qué rayos es este tipo...?Aun hay muchos tipos de personas en este mundo por conocer..._

Volviendo con **Lucy**, **Happy** y** Elie.**

**Lucy:** ¿Amnesia?

**Elie**: Si. Es por eso que estamos viajando por el mundo. Paseando en un carruaje como...este. - Imitando al ''caballo'' que tienen girando la cara rapidamente -

**Lucy:** Jaja...¿Qué rayos es eso? Soy **Lucy** y este es** Happy **– señalando al ultimo que esta a su lado-

**Happy:** ¡ Y soy un gato!...eso creo.

De repente a parecen dos criaturas: **Plue **y el otro una gelatina.

**Gelatina: **¡**Elie-san** te he estado buscando por todos los lados!...

**Plue**: Puuun ~

**Elie**: ¡Ah! ¡**Griff**! y...

**Lucy** y **Elie**: ¡**Plue**! ¿? - se miran las dos -

**Elie **se agacha para cojer a **Plue.**

**Elie**: Este es mio. – Se lo dice a **Lucy **-

**Plu:** Puuuun.

**Griff: **¡Oohhhhhh, **Plue-sama**! ¡Estoy tan celoso!

**Lucy:** ¡¿Tú eres una invocadora de seres celestiales también?! ¡Y además de eso, nombraste a tu **Nikora** igual que yo!

**Happy:** Qué asombrosa coincidencia – mirando a **Griff** - ¿Gelatina?

**Griff: **- Mirando a **Happy-** ¿Gato? - Mirando a **Lucy** con ojos de corazones - ¡Yaya! ¡Es otra hermosa y joven señorita! Dejanos demostrarte nuestra amistad con un enorme abrazo...

**Lucy:** Eeekk !. Esa gelatina habló...¿Podría ser otro ser celestial también?

En un restaurante podremos ver a** Haru** y a **Natsu** comiendo.

**Natsu:** - Comiendo – Amigo podria llevarme muy bien contigo... Soy (2) ''_**Verano**_'' y tú eres (1) '_'__**Primavera''**_¿cierto?

**Haru: **Es **Haru** es un nombre extraño. ¡El tuyo también!

**Natsu:** Ah ya veo, ya veo...realmente puedes comer ¿cierto? Te diré la verdad, hay un malvado mago por aqui. He viajado aquí para derrotarlo.

**Haru: **¿Oh? Tal ves pueda ayudarte? En realidad soy peleador muy rudo, sabes.

**Natsu:** No te preocupes, está bien. Soy más que suficiente para hacerlo.

**Haru:** Asi que, ¿Qué tipo de persona es este mago que buscas?

**Natsu **empieza a describir ''al mago''

**Natsu:** Bueno, déjame ver...es una chica con un graaaaan busto...ella lleva dos bastones como armas...y viste una blusa heart kreuz.

**Natsu **sin darse cuenta esta describiendo a **Eli**, como ella siempre viste asi.

**Natsu:** No sé los detalles pero escuche que ella se la pasa todo el tiempo dentro de un casino, asi que me encargaron sacarla.

**Haru:** Esa es...mi compañera...

**Natsu**: Hmm? Asi que ¿Eres parte del equipo de los malos?

**Haru:** **Elie **no es una mala persona, estoy seguro que esto es un malentendido.

**Natsu:** Creo que eres un buen chico, pero hasta que no la conozca no puedo estar seguro.

**Haru: **¡Oye! Si estás planeando ir tras **Elie**, no me quedare sin hacer nada.

Ellos se miran pero de repente** Natsu **ataca a **Haru **y **Haru **saca su espada.

**Natsu:** ¡¿Quieres un pedazo de mi, amigo?!

**Haru: **¡Vamos!

**Natsu:** _**Rugido...¡del dragón!**_ - hace su ataque-

**Haru: **_**¡Explosion! **_- cambia la espada a explosion -

Empiezan a destrozar el restaurante.

**Gente:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeek ! Gyaaaaaaahhh! ¡Monstruos!

**Natsu**: ¡¿La forma de su espada cambio?! Este tipo...¡¿Usa el mismo tipo de magia que **Erza**?!

**Haru:** ¡¿Fuego de su boca?! ¡¿Él es un Dragon Race como **Let**?!

**Natsu:** - vuelve al ataque a **Haru** - ¡Muy bien haber que tal esto! _**Garra...¡del dragón sylpharion!**_

**Haru **esquiva el ataque de **Natsu** y el ataca a **Natsu**.

**Haru:** ¡Mel force! - destrozando el restaurante -

**Natsu:** Puño de hierro...¡del dragon! - le pega sobre la mejilla a** Haru **-

De vuelta con **Lucy** y compañia.

**Lucy:** - Hablando con **Happy** – Son enormes...blusa Heart kreuz...dos bastones como arms...

**Happy**: Esto suena ridiculo, pero ¿No crees que ella posiblemente sea nuestro objectivo asignado?

**Lucy:** Hmmm, ella no parece una mala chica para nada... pero esa gelatina esa da miedp.

**Gliff: **MMPHNFUU ~

**Elie: **Gatito, gatito, gatito...**Happy **es un gatito no un pequeño insecto...

**Plue:** Pupuuuunnn!

**Lucy:** Oye...por casualidad ¿Te gustan los casinos?

**Elie:** ¡Si! ¡Los amo!

**Gliff:** Necesitas controlarte y dejar de salirte de control...

**Happy** y **Lucy:** _¡Es ella!_

**Happy**: ¿Qué debemos hacer **Lucy**? ¿Vamos a hacernos cargo nosotros?

**Lucy:** Pero...se supone que ella es una maga ¿Cierto?

Se escucha un ruido a lo lejos.

**Lucy:** ¿Que fue eso...?

**Elie**: ¡Eso viene del casino!

**Gliff:** ¿Deberíamos ir a ver?

En el casino, podemos ver a **Natsu** y **Haru** aun peleando dentro del casino.

**Natsu:** ¡Maldito! ¡¿Aún quieres un pedazo de mi?!

**Haru:** ¡No sabes cuando rendirte, ¿O si?!

**Natsu:** - Empienzan rodando los dos- ¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto!

Destrozan las cosas y se levantan los dos para continuar peleando.

**Natsu:** Peleas muy bien. Estoy totalmente encendido.

**Haru:** Quien quiera que vaya tras** Elie**...es mi enemigo.

**Sol**: ¡Amados clientos! ¡Por favor detengan esto! Si continuan con esto, esa persona...

**Natsu: **Aauggggghhhh! - Corriendo hacia **Haru** -

**Haru: **Graaaaaaaahhh! - Corriendo hacia **Natsu** -

Alguien detiene la pelea ''a tiempo'' y resulta que esa persona es...

**Natsu:** ?

**Haru:** ?

**¿?**: **Natsu,** ¿Qué diablos haces aqui?

**Natsu:** Eh?

**¿?:** Y ¿Quien diablos eres tu? Agitando esa gigantesca espada por todo el lugar.

**Haru:** Eh?

Y resulta que la persona que ha detenido la pelea de** Haru **y de **Natsu **era **Erza**, que estaba vestida ''conejita'' de la blusa heart kreuz. Del mago que tenenian que detener era a **Erza** tiene un buen busto, ropa de heart kreuz y tiene dos bastones.

**Natsu:** ¡¿**Erza**...?! - con miedo -

**Haru:** Oye...tú mencionaste una mujer que se la pasaba en un casino...- con miedo -

**Erza:** - con cara enfadada - ¡Prepárense!

**Natsu**: Gyaaaaaah!

**Haru:** ¡Q...qué diablos pasa con ella!

**Sol:** ¡**E...Erza-sama** esta volviendo loca otra vez.

**Haru**: Ahhh !

**Erza** esta dando una paliza a **Natsu **y a **Haru**. El ''grupo'' de** Lucy** habia entrado al casino y estaban viendolo la paliza de **Erza** a sus compañeros.

**Elie: **Waaahhh, asombroso – con **Plue** en brazos -

**Lucy: **Perdón, por sospechar de ti,** Elie.**

**Happy:** No puedo creer que ella esté aqui apostando con ese traje...

Ya de noche en el carro de los magos de** Fairy Tail** que estaban de camina a **Mangolia.**

**Erza**: ¿Yo...yo soy su objetivo asignado?

**Lucy**:Ella no tenia idea que estaba causando problemas. - Soltando un suspiro** -**

**Happy**: Eso es por ti **Erza**.

**Natsu:** Uuuuaghhh... - esta mareado y esta vomitando -

**Erza**: Lo siento.,...seré más consciente en el futuro.

**Natsu**: E...ese maldito. Si vuelvo a verlo de nuevo...le daré una buena paliza.

Mientras **Haru** y compañia se diriguian al siguiente pueblo montado en su carro con su ''caballo raro''.

**Haru**: ¡¿En que rayos...se parece a un hada?!

**Elie**: - Con **Plue** en brazos – Pero ellos realmente son un grupo divertido.

**Musika:** Ellos suenan asi. Desearia haberlos conocido.

**Le**t: Me pregunto si él realmente es un **Dragon Race,** yo puedo respirar fuego, pero no puedo comerlo.

**Haru:** ¡No! ¡Ellos son personas terribles! ¡No empiecen a ser atraidos por ellos ! ¡graaahh!

**Fin**

**(1) Haru **significa **Primavera / (2) Natsu **significa** Verano ***


End file.
